The Awkward Moment When
by Valvox
Summary: The awkward moment where you sleep with your best friend for weeks on end and still remain oblivious to your own feelings. Sequel to "Spin The Trinski Bottle". Dedicated to ConstantDreamer101 and Ms. Adventure. Cheeky seniors
1. Chapter 1

**The Awkward Moment When...**

**Summary:**The awkward moment where you sleep with your best friend for weeks on end and still remain oblivious to your own feelings. Sequel to "Spin The Trinski Bottle".

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **ConstantDreamer101. Why must you torture me so? Kidding. This is one's for you. (:

The morning started with a bang.

Or, several bangs.

Annabelle groaned and rolled over in bed, wondering where the heavy thudding was coming from.

"What the _hell _is that noise?" she hissed, rubbing her eyes blearily as she sat up to take in her surroundings.

She appeared to be in bed. In Kelly _freaking _Jones' bed, to be precise.

Turning slightly to her left, she sighed, putting a hand to her throbbing forehead as she watched her taller friend sleep.

Last night, they'd gotten absolutely off-their-face pissed.

Again.

Therefore Annabelle was hung-over.

_Again._

And _still _the thumping noise continued.

With a muttered curse, Annabelle slowly dragged herself out of bed and over to the door to peer tiredly through the peephole.  
>It was Flash.<br>"Suppose I should see what he wants then." She mumbled to herself as she slipped on her friend's dressing gown.  
>"What do you want, Flash?" she growled as she slid outside, annoyed at being awoken by the greasy-looking spiv.<br>"Annabelle?" he asked in his typical down-town accent, sounding surprised, "Where's Kelly?"  
>"She's still in bed." She replied tiredly, running her fingers through her messy hair.<br>Flash frowned at the door, scratching the back of his neck in annoyance.  
>"Can you give 'er a message for me, 'Belle?" he said, hope in his voice.<br>With a tired sigh, she nodded, then, upon realising Flash wasn't looking at her, indicated her affirmative with a reluctant "yes".  
>Flash pulled a tattered notepad from his coat pocket and a pen from the breast pocket of his shirt, scribbled down a quick message in his sloping cursive, folded it haphazardly in half before handing it to Annabelle.<br>"Can you give it to her?" he questioned the younger girl.  
>"Yeah, will do, Flash." Annabelle confirmed, stuffing it into the dressing gown's pocket.<br>"Thanks, see y'round then." he said quietly, walking off without a second glance.  
>Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Annabelle quietly slid back into the head girl's room, throwing the crumpled note on the dresser as hung up the dressing gown.<br>"God, he annoys me." Annabelle muttered as she slid back into bed and curled up against the head girl's warm frame.  
>"Me too."<br>Annabelle jumped slightly.  
>"Kelly!" she giggled, placing a hand on her chest to steady her racing heart, "You're awake!"<br>"It would appear so." Kelly quipped with a smirk, trailing a finger up her young lover's shoulder.  
>Annabelle shivered, pulling the blankets further up over the both of them and curling even more into Kelly's embrace.<br>"What've we got planned for today then, Fritton?" Kelly finally asked, quirking an eyebrow at the younger girl.  
>Making sure to keep her face completely free of emotion, she replied, "Well, first we have our sex tape to film, then we're going to engage in a three-some with Anoushka, and lastly we'll go streaking in the village hall."<br>Kelly, to her credit, only raised an eyebrow.  
>"Really?" she said, leaning over to press her bare chest against the other girl.<br>"Really." Annabelle retorted, poker face still intact, despite the visible flush to her face.  
>"Well, we better get started then."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Awkward Moment When...**

**Summary: **The awkward moment where you sleep with your best friend for weeks on end and still remain oblivious to your own feelings. Sequel to "Spin The Trinski Bottle".

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **I'm bored. So I decided to write. I'll get on to the serious business next chapter...

Walking down the crowded halls, Annabelle noticed a certain change in the attitude of her peers. They all appeared as hyper and excitable as always, yet, they gazed upon Annabelle with a certain reverence, almost... fear.

With a frown, the young Fritton climbed the stairs to the main dormitories, knocking on the door lightly.

"Come in!" came a voice from inside.

"Polly!" Annabelle greeted her ginger-haired friend cheerily, "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you, Annabelle. And yourself?" the geeky-girl responded politely, fiddling with the cords on one of her computers.

"I'm alright." She replied, grabbing a seat next to Polly and her vast array of computer equipment.

"Only alright?" Polly asked distractedly, an intense look of concentration on her face as she tapped determinedly at the keyboard in front of her.

"Well, everyone's been acting a bit strange around me for the last couple of weeks." Annabelle said with a sigh, absent-mindedly brushing her hair over one shoulder.

"Oh really now?" Polly muttered, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose before resuming her incessant typing.

"Yeah," the curly-haired girl said as she kicked off her heels and balanced her feet lightly on the table in front of her, loosening her tie as she did so, "you know anything about that?"

Realising that she would no longer be able to work with her friend there, Polly tapped a few last keys in resignation before turning to give the other girl her full attention.

"For a smart girl, you really can be dumb at times." Polly stated, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

Annabelle looked quietly outraged.

"Excuse me?" she said with a deep-set frown.

"Look," Polly started wearily, "you're shagging the head girl, your aunt is the headmistress, and you single-handedly knocked out Verity _fucking _Thwaites in one shot!"

Annabelle looked decidedly unamused, "So?"

Polly looked as if she was about to throttle the girl for being so naïve.

"Annabelle, you bloody twat!" Polly hissed, "You aren't the girl you once were. You've changed! People are treating you differently because they _respect _you! They aspire to _be _you! They _envy _you! You, Annabelle Fritton, have _power_!"

To her credit, the girl looked absolutely gobsmacked.

"...they do?" she wondered aloud, eyes wide.

It took every ounce of Polly's self-control not to sock the girl in the face for that unintelligent comment.

Instead, she picked up the black stilettos off the ground and handed them to the other girl.

"Get out of my fucking room before I set the Russian mafia on you." She deadpanned, pointing to the door.

Dazedly, Annabelle got to her feet, making to leave the room, but turning, just before the doorway.

"Thanks, Polly." She said, still in a haze.

"No problem," the girl replied distractedly, already back to her work, "now go get a brain, you slapper."

Upon leaving the shared dorm, Annabelle went off in search of her favourite St. Trinian – Kelly Jones.

As suspected, Kelly was still in her room, apparently asleep.

Dropping her shoes, Annabelle stripped off her uniform, leaving herself only in her underwear.

She crawled back into bed with the older girl and wrapped herself around her, smiling as Kelly possessively flung a bare leg around her hip.

Annabelle brushed the sleeping girl's hair away from her face, curiously examining every inch of unblemished skin.

In that moment, she decided that Kelly Jones was undeniably the most beautiful girl in the world. Her grip tightened slightly, and she pressed a soft kiss to her lover's forehead, smiling as the tired girl emitted a soft sigh.

They lay there, Kelly asleep and Annabelle watching the other girl protectively, for nearly an hour before the shorter girl became slightly bored. She decided to entertain herself by seeing how she could wake up the rumpled-looking head girl.

"Kelly?" she whispered softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the sleeping girl's ear.

Kelly let out a soft mumble of contentment, burrowing her head further into her friend's neck, causing Annabelle to chuckle quietly.

"Keeelly..." she tried again, lightly dancing her fingers up and down the raven-haired girl's bare back teasingly.

This caused said girl to shiver slightly and squish herself even more tightly against her bed-mate.

"C'mon sleepy-head, wake up." She prompted, kissing the girl's face affectionately and causing a sleepy groan.

"Mmmnn..." Kelly moaned, eyes bleary with sleep, "Lemme sleep..."

"Nuh-uh," Annabelle teased with a grin, "time to wake up!"

The intimidating girl rolled onto her back, turning her head to give Annabelle a look that clearly said "drop dead".

It would have been scary if not for the fact that is was completely and utterly adorable to the other girl.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Annabelle cooed, stroking the jet black hair fondly.

A significant pout crossed the other girl's face as she crossly pushed her hair flat.

"I'm sleeping, so get out or shut up." Kelly huffed indignantly.

"Nope. You're getting up, Miss Jones." The brunette smiled at her angelically, "And you better, else I'll tell Chelsea what happened to her favourite leather jacket."

"You wouldn't." She said, glaring suspiciously.

"Try me." Annabelle smirked, knowing she had won.

"Fine." Kelly muttered reluctantly, arms folded over her naked chest sulkily.

"Keeeelly..." Annabelle coaxed her cheekily.

"What?" said girl mumbled, still in a sulk.

"Let's go get you showered and dressed." The young Fritton grinned as she slid out of the bed, beckoning with her finger, "And if you're lucky, I'll join you."

Kelly scoffed, slipping out of bed to tug her girl into the conjoining bathroom, "If _I'm _lucky? More like if _you _are lucky." She said with a wink.

Leaning in close, Annabelle shrugged then grinned, "I have a feeling we'll _both _be getting lucky..."


End file.
